Junjou Captivatist (Adopted)
by TheLonelyHydra
Summary: When Yoichi, the new butler falls in love with Haruhiko Usami. He decides to keep his feelings hidden. But when Yoichi says, "Shall I teach you about love?" What will happen to Yoichi and Haruhiko? Rated Teen. Pairing: OC x Haruhiko.U (Please keep in mind I have adopted this story)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Junjou Romantica I do not own the OC either the OC belongs to HikaruInoccent.**

**I am going to adopt this story and finish it I am doing this because this had to be one of my fav stories on Fanfiction and it seems so many people want it finished so here I am starting to write an adopted story, I promise I will try and potray the characters best I can thank go the original author left a profile of Yoichi Suzuki so I will follow the guidelines and try and make this story the best I can.**

**Sadly after I had PM the author many times I never got a response so I will do the honors of writing this story where it left off.**

**Wish me luck!**

**The Lonely Hydra.**

**I highy suggest that you read her story before you read me continue the story just type in HikaruInoccent on the internet and you should find her.**


	2. Suzuki Yoichi

**Suzuki Yoichi**

**Age**: 24

**Height**: 5"4 not sure if it is two heads shorter than Haruhiko.

**Relationship**: Single (dated two girls before falling in love with Haruhiko)

**Family**: Foster parents, three sisters, three brothers (two of them are twins)

**Personality**: Short-tempered and acts tough but very sensitive. He says very sorry easily. He has a strong sense of justice. He never tease people. He worries a lot about the people he cares about. Also he's very generous.

**Likes**: Usami Haruhiko. Sweet or spicy stuff. Buildings. Sleeping. Fighting.

**Dislikes**: His eyes because it got him into a lot of trouble when he was at school. He hate rich people use money as a force, never consider other people's feelings, and snobby.

**Secret**: He knows martial arts. There's a scar on his right shoulder from he was in a fight. He drinks milk everyday to grow taller. Yoichi wears sunglasses or his bangs to cover his eyes. He's sleep-talks, saying random stuff out


	3. Zombie Haruhiko

**I don't Junjou romantica or Yoichi Suzuki Junjou romantica belongs to Shingiku Nakamura and Yoichi belongs to Hikaruinoccent I am just adopting the story**

* * *

**Yoichi's POV**

"How long has he been up there?" I asked Tanaka-San as He just sighed and started to set up the table as he handed me the forks and knifes to set

"Almost 24 hours straight" Tanaka said while he was looking up the staircase to where it led to Haruhiko's bedroom, where Haruhiko was

"Has he eaten anything?" I asked as I put the forks and knives on the table it was going to be the first dinner I will see with Haruhiko eating with someone else at the table

"No he has not But I am positive he will at least come down for dinner"

"Oh"

"You seem quite concerned about Haruhiko-Sama" Tanaka said as I froze trying to make up an answer I could not possibly say out of love and affection

"Well he is my master after all and one of a butlers most importent duties is to make sure his master is fine" I said

"Nice!" My inner Yoichi cheered

Tanaka looked at me with a Raised eyebrow but soon he had a smile plastered on his face

"I have taught you well" Tanaka said proudly as he puffed out his chest and we both began to chuckle but that ended as we saw Fuyuhiko coming down the stairs

"Ah Tanaka-San I smell Dinner is ready?" He asked

"You came right on time Fuyuhiko-Sama" Tanaka said in his butler tone as we both bowed to the head Usami

"Well Yoichi I suppose you can get Haruhiko-Sama then?" Tanaka asked as he pulled out the chair for Fuyuhiko-Sama

"Yes, Of course" I said as I bowed and went upstairs to get Haruhiko-Sama

* * *

"Okay Yoichi, you are here to get Haruhiko-Sama, you come in, you come out" I said to myself as I stood infront of the door of Haruhiko's bedroom

I took a deep breath and knocked on the Haruhiko's door but getting no response

I knocked on the door again, getting no response until I decided to go in and check on him myself

"Hello, Haruhiko-Sama" I said as I walked into the room the lights were off and it was pitched black but there was one light on a desk and i walked foward to it

the closer I got I soon realized what the light was

The light was from a laptop screen and had the 3-D model of the playground

"So he must still be here " I thought to myself until I heard a groan

I turned around but I saw nothing

"What was that!" I yelled in my mind as I suddenly saw a shadowed figure coming towards my way. I got into my fighting position until I started to make out the figure more and more the closer it got to me

"Haruhiko-Sama?" I asked quietly as I began to walk closer to him as he just stood there with his head down, dead like a zombie and still like a statue

"Umm, Haruhiko-Sama, are you okay?" I asked as he finally looked up as the moonlight flashed on his glasses not being able to see his eyes

Then out of nowhere I saw Haruhiko-Sama collapse on me with a huge thud knocking the air out of me

"Holy shit he can really pin down a person" I thought to myself as I struggled trying to squirm from Haruhiko

**Tanaka's Pov**

"Where could he be?" I asked myself as I layed eyes upon a very impatient Fuyuhiko, he did not show it but I could see it in his eyes, that smile can't fool me after so many years of serving the Usami family and because that is one thing both Usami brothers got from their dad and lets just say they both master it very well

That was on my mind until I heard a very loud thump from the second floor

"What was that?" Fuyuhiko asked

"I will go and check right away Fuyuhiko-Sama" I said as I rushed up the stairs praying everything was alright

* * *

**Yoichi's Pov**

"No use, Im done for" I said as I gave up but I then realized it was a perfect chance to sneak a peek at Haruhiko

I blushed very hard as I saw Haruhiko's sleeping face, he looked really young when he slept

But the perfect moment was shattered as Tanaka barged into the room and froze from the display he saw infrot of him

"Oh, Um Hi Tanaka-San" I said trying to lift the akwardness in the air but things got even worse when Fuyuhiko came up the stairs

"My son!" Fuyuhiko said as he ran to us grabbed Haruhiko and ignoring me like I was some kind of garbage on the floor

"Well, at least Haruhiko is off of me" I thought to myself as I got up and brushed off my butler suit

Tanaka motioned me to come out of the room as Fuyuhiko was still hugging his half-zombie son

"What happened?" Tanaka asked

"Too much" I replied

* * *

**Please review follow and fav!**

**Updates may be very slow**


End file.
